


You warm my heart

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Self-Indulgent, date, kiss, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: A relaxing Saturday date





	You warm my heart

The house where we live is not exactly the most luxurious place in the world but it's comfortable for us, I mean until the cold knocks the door. When autumn starts to show the sharp teeth of cold in the Aoi's home we must live with blankets most of the time.

Winter's cold can be solved with blankets and some hot chocolate but what happens with heart's cold, the one that you feel when you are completely alone; when your father doesn't give a fuck; when your brother has left because he has a date; when even your stupid cats ignore you... That's something that I used to wonder a lot, I used to spend hours looking through the window without an answer. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing right now, but with the difference of knowing the answer to that question. Tetsu has been like an oasis for me, looking at him made me feel at ease but it was a bitter-sweet feeling, but the bitterness slowly faded away. I keep looking through the window until I see a boy wearing a gray hoodie and with a blue backpack in a shoulder who walks towards the apartments.

I go to the door and peek through the peephole, and when I see Tetora I open the door before he can ring the doorbell and jump to hug him. He screams for the surprise and drops what he was holding and catches me with a smile.

“I was waiting for you, darling~,” I kiss him softly.

“Darling?” I laugh when I saw the confusion on his face, “anyway, I’ve brought ya something,” he takes the backpack he’s dropped and take a paper bag from a cake shop. I take the bag smiling like a child.

“Come inside quickly, it’s cold outside,” I pull him inside, “leave your things in my room,” Tetora goes there while I go to the kitchen to prepare some tea and put the cakes in dishes. I put everything on a plate and carry it to the bedroom where Tetora is choosing a DVD between the ones I have and some that he has brought. I put the plate next to him and then I sit. The blanket I was carrying until now is on the floor, waiting to be used once we start to watch the movie. I think is a little stupid to cover only myself now when in a few minutes we will be sitting in front of the TV cuddling. Tetora takes a cup of tea to heat up his hand.

“We should watch this one, Midori told me it’s not cute at all and a bit violent so it’ll be perfect,” he takes little sips from the cup while he points a film,” by the way, aren’t ya cold? Ya have a blanket when I arrive,” sometimes I look at him looking at me with that eyes full of love, and I ask myself why didn’t I notice earlier that he loves me. Then I realize that those innocent eyes were the ones that usually invite me to tease him. So, I wait until he has tea in his mouth to speak.

“I don’t need the blanket when I have someone as hot as you next to me,” the reaction is the expected: he spits the tea and starts to cough. I laugh before that scene, teasing him with this kind of things is my new hobby, “it’s just a joke, we’ll use it now I guess,” I lean and kiss his cute blushing face.

We move all the stuff to the living room to watch the film. Tetora sits on the couch and takes the remote control. Meanwhile, I put the DVD and when everything is set I sit and lean on him. Tetora hugs me whenever I do that and starts caressing my hair gently, he is that kind of people who emit heat, like a human heater. The film is not as thrilling as we’ve thought so, slowly, thanks to the heat provided by the blanket,Tetora and his caresses, I begin to fall asleep.

I get up when I feel someone lifting me, but I don’t open my eyes. The way to my room is longer than usual, Tetora walks calmly trying not to wake me up. He leaves me on the bed as carefully as he was carrying me, then he covers me with the bed sheets.

“Good night Hinata, I love ya,” he kisses me on the forehead, being away from that strong arms make me feel a bit lonely so I take his hand and pull him towards me.

“Can you stay tonight? I also want a good morning kiss,” it is dark but his smile is bright enough to be seen. I move a bit and he lays next to me.

“I’ll stay as long as ya want,” I kiss softly and lean on him, like on the sofa. We spend the rest of the night talking in whispers and occasionally kissing until we fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this plotless fic. I just wanted to write my favorite couple in a home date, without anything special, just a blanket and cuddles. I also wish that writing this helps me to get the cards of 2wink from the CD... Or some Hinata of 5 stars... But I'm happy with the CD ones... Please...  
> Anyways, thanks for reading ❤


End file.
